


i love you a latte

by evansworth (sunsetpietro)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Don’t Judge Me, coffee shop AU, fluff !!, just loki trying out coffee for the first time, yes the title is a fucking pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetpietro/pseuds/evansworth
Summary: in which loki tastes coffee for the first time.





	i love you a latte

**Author's Note:**

> this is a special treat for my birthday babe kopi, luv u boo !

the bustle of the coffee shop was ringing in loki’s ears. the noise of the barista’s movement and listening to customer’s belt out complicated orders was filling his head. vanilla, chocolate and coffee beans was all that the black haired boy could smell.

he hated it. 

when he told his eccentric roommate, the infamous tony stark, that he hadn’t tried coffee before. he was greeted with a look of horror and was promptly ushered into the direction of this quaint shop on the corner of the street, dutifully named ‘corner coffee’.

he had politely been waiting in the queue for around five minutes and it had dwindled down to only three people in front of him. he utilised his time to scan the menu where he was bombarded by many different types of coffee.

“sir?” the barista at the front desk called out, shaking loki from his daydream as he walked closer to the till. they plastered a cordial smile on their face.

“yes, well could i please have a mocha? as well as a blueberry muffin?” he asked as she nodded, tapping the till’s screen that was placed in front of her. he noticed their nametag said ‘kopi’ and they also had dark hair like him. 

“that’s be $6.89 please” they responded, as loki fumbled with the change that he had in his pocket. he clumsily counted the money out and handed to the amused worker. they handed him a receipt and told him to wait for it to be brought out to him.

whilst he was waiting, he pulled out his laptop from his backpack. plugging it into one of the empty sockets in the wall. it took a while to boot up, problems of not inheriting your adoptive parent’s wealth. 

when loki was adopted by a picture perfect family, he expected to stand out like a sore thumb with his black hair, green eyes and interest in classic novels rather then sports. he refused to conform to the odinson ‘family values’ therefore isolating himself from his own legal next of kin.

it became better when he went to university, for the first time he was his own person and if he wanted to keep up appearances he couldn’t afford new luxuries such as a laptop under a fear of suspicion. 

when he had finally switched on his computer and opened up his word document, the steaming cup had been placed in front of him, along with his muffin.

he lifted the cup to his mouth, blowing on it gently before taking a sip. 

it tasted new. warm and unfamiliar, it had a bitter aftertaste but he realised a bite of the soft muffin rid his mouth of the unpleasant taste. the drink was intoxicating, he was hooked after the first mouthful.

he quickly finished the drink and tried to get started on his essay, he regretted taking english literature when he found out they had to do the drab story of romeo and juliet rather then his personal favourite, othello. 

after taking the last bite of the muffin, he abandoned his computer to go back to the till which was surprisingly empty compared to the previous rush. the barista from before looked up, giving loki a smirk as they finished wiping the countertop. 

loki was bouncing on the balls of his feet, trying to conceal his excitement at getting another coffee. 

it had woke him up. he wondered if this is what  
everyone who had coffee felt like after drinking it. if it was this tantalising and exciting to everyone who drank it or this only effected the newbies like him.

the barista slid the same order from before, letting loki pay for it once again via cash before he hurriedly sat down with the drink, not wanting anything to spill. 

he took a more exaggerated sip of the drink, savouring the taste on his tongue. 

after a while, he realised he was more focused on the coffee then he was on his work. the weather had also drastically changed, from the mellow sun saying hello to the melancholy rain, making an overdue appearance.

he relaxed in his chair, sipping the drink and lazily moving his hand across his keyboard, typing slowly. inky black hair in his face and pale skin reflecting the soft glares of the coffee shop’s lights. 

he stayed like that, as the bustle of the coffee shop were still ringing in his ears. the noise of the barista’s movement and listening to customer’s belt out complicated orders filling his head. 

the overwhelming aroma of vanilla, chocolate and coffee beans was still all that the black haired boy could smell.

yet, he suddenly didn’t hate it as much as he used to.

maybe, he didn’t hate it at all.


End file.
